Drive Like You Want It
by MelMat
Summary: Matt just wants to get home, but someone else seems to have other plans for him. Even if Matt, himself doesn't know it yet.


_Disclaimer: Matt and Mello belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

><p><em>Matt's night was over as he picked up his coat from the locker. Just a few more months and he won't have to work here anymore. He hated it. He felt so out of place in his work clothes. Where you may be asking? Lets just say, it involves food and delivery, not the most glamorous job in the world. It paid the bills though. He was ready to get the hell out of there, when he stopped in front of his baby, rubbing his clothed sleeve over a spot making sure it wasn't a scratch. Matt smiled, he loved his car. It was his prized possession. A classic cherry red camaro, it was the first real thing that he owned that was truly his. Matt slid into the seat, hands rubbing the coolness from the wheel and started the engine. She purred loudly for him as he stroked her, via the gas petal. He loved showing her off, and that is exactly what was about to happen. <em>

_Matt looked directly in front of him. There was a strange guy, just standing there. He hit the brakes hard and the car came to a screeching halt. Matt didn't want to hit the guy, even if he was the idiot standing in the middle of the road. In fact, that would most likely put a dent in his prized beauty, and that would so not be a good thing._

_" What the fuck, man?" Matt got out screaming_

_The guy just turned and walked away. Matt just got back in his car, cussing at the guy's obvious stupidity. Matt was about to put the car in gear when he was flanked from both sides. He looked from one side of the car to other side. He mentally kicked his own ass for forgetting to put his goggles back on after work. The guy that was in the road came up to the window, and tapped. Matt rolled down the window. He started explaining what was going on, and Matt rose to the challenge. Matt knew his baby could take it, and beyond. So he agreed with a mischievous grin. Matt looked out the side of the front windshield. He noticed two people standing off a little in the distance. One he made out to look like a tall muscular guy, kind of scary looking even for Matt's thoughts and the other was a slender blonde. "wow, that's hot." thinking to himself how he wouldn't mind a piece of that, then laughed. Matt being all about it at this second called the guy over to his window. _

_Since they might be doubting his driving ability and thinking he wouldn't make it passed the first round he wanted to make a little wager. If he made it through and wins, he gets to talk to the blond. The guy walks over to where the figures are standing and converses. Matt saw the blonde's hand slide over their face, as though saying "why is it always that?" The guy came back, to Matt's window. _

_He told Matt it was a deal and laughed hysterically as he walked away. Matt didn't know what to make of it. Did they think his car couldn't out do these, pansy ass fuckers. Yeah, they had their little Japanese model racers, but Matt, he had an American classic. She was older, yes, but she had more guts then all of those newer fiberglass toys. Matt looked over to the side again, noticing the blonde, he was going to win this and see if he could get the blonde home with him. He didn't know what was making him think like that, but fuck it. _

_His gaze turned back and they were gone. Matt frowned, kept his head in the game. He loved anything dealing with his baby and driving her to the max. In the end he won, sliding to a stop . He smiled contently at himself. Matt happily stroked the steering wheel, he knew she could do it. He sunk lower into the seat, his head rested on the back of the seat and he closed his eyes. He was pulled from his little moment as the door on the passenger side opened. In slid the blond, Matt smiled as big as the Cheshire cat._

_"Drive" the blonde commanded._

_" Whatever you say, sexy?" Matt chimed back, but was taken by surprise with the blonde's tone._

_The blonde turned harshly towards Matt._

_" Since it wasn't obvious before, I am a guy. Just to make it totally clear to you." Matt's face dropped, he was so NOT expecting that. Damn, it was the second time he made that mistake, the first being at Wammy's. The day he met him. The one that would become the love of his life, but it didn't matter. He was game for this sexy creature, if only for the night. _

_Matt's face showed a slight smile as he thought back to Wammy's and of him. Matt then turned in his seat, reached into the back floorboard, and pulled a bag in front of him._

_"What are you doing?" the blonde asked not knowing if he should go for the gun in the front of his pants._

_" Do you mind if I change shirts right quick." Matt explained as the blond calmed a little, but kept his eyes trained on him. Matt's shirt came up over his head, the pale white flesh, slender muscles on his arms, taut flat stomach showing the contour of his abs. The blond watched him. Matt pulled out a black and white striped shirt, pulling it over his head as he took the beanie off, mahogany red hair spilled out from underneath, as he smoothed the wrinkles down on his shirt. _

_Matt turned to the blond, his face looked as though he had seen a ghost , as Matt searched and put in place the final touch to the blonde's blast from the past. The orange lenses of a pair of goggles stared at him. _

_"Matt?" the blonde stated trying to remain calm, but he knew that it was him. _

_It was his Matt. He was here._

_"Yeah" he replied, eyebrow kind of crooked ._

_The blonde smiled as he watched the confusion on Matt's face._

_"How do you kn.. I never told that little minion of yours anything ?" Matt answered back kind of abrupt._

_The blonde had a disappointed look on his face. Then his hand moved to his scar, of course Matt wouldn't recognize him like this. He had changed a lot and the darkness inside the car didn't help either. The blonde slid across the seat crawling into Matt's lap. All of the sudden Matt was taken back to Wammy's, as the chocolate smell of his breath assaulted Matt's senses. _

_"Oh my god" Matt thought to himself as his eyes closed and his head fell back with the memories of that intoxicating smell. The blonde slid Matt's goggles onto his forehead. In the few second of silence, Matt eyes opened in shock of his goggles being touched, and took in the crystal blue eyes that were now watching him. The blonde's eyes were almost begging Matt to remember, and it all came crashing back to him._

_"Mel...lo?" _


End file.
